Summer Heat
by xXScarletHanazonoXx
Summary: When it gets too hot outside, what would Lucy and the gang do? Party at the Crocus water park of course!


**Hey everybody, this is another FanFic but also a special one. This FanFic is based off of the 5th OVA for Fairy Tail. If you didn't see it, you can still read the story, it won't spoil anything except for the slide moment. Any who, hope you enjoy this!**

**Dislclaimer: Even though I should probably ask Natsu or Lucy to do this, I do not own Fairy Tail, all the credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Summer Heat

It was an unbelievably hot day at the guild, heat was evaporating from the burning streets. Unfortunately, the air conditioner at the guild was broken so everyone was dying in the sweltering heat.

"It's so hot!" Lucy complained, she was wearing a half tank top which went higher than her belly button and extremely tight short shorts.

"I'm dying here!" Gray complained, he looked sort if like a deflated balloon, all sprawled out on the bar counter.

"Juvia will keep Gray-sama cold!"Juvia piped up and melted herself onto Gray.

"Lucky bastard," Lucy mumbled while she sweated.

"Hey, why is everyone so down today?" Natsu barged in the guild, a grin in his face.

"Natsu, we're dying from the heat!" Lucy yelled, her eyes were really heavy and she just wanted to sleep.

"What heat?" Natsu asked.

Everyone in the guild groaned, they forgot that Natsu was immune to heat since he was a fire dragon slayer. Natsu still looked confused as he sat down on a stool next to Lucy.

"Well, if it's too not for you, why don't you go swimming Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy face palmed herself, why hadn't she thought of this? She felt like an idiot. The blond Mage then stood up and walked over to Mira. The takeover Mage was busy cleaning the bar counter, she didn't seem effected by the heat at all.

"Hey Mira, is there a water park around?" Lucy asked.

"Yea, there's one just outside of Crocus," Mira smiled.

"Cool, can we go?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Sure, we can spend a week there!" Mira brightened.

Hearing this, everyone in the guild cheered, it was cut short when Mira announced that not everyone could go. Half of the guild groaned, they knew who they were. Lucy giggled at the sight, never in her life had she seen a bunch of grown men listen to a single girl.

"Okay, so Lucy, you can go to the water park with Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, and me," Mira smiled.

"Can we come along?" Happy flew over, his wings were drooping.

"Of course, you, Charle, and Lily can come along!" Mira said.

"Yay!" Happy cheered and flew over to a smiling Natsu.

"So when are we going?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I was thinking in the next hour or so," Mira said.

"I'll go pack!" Lucy said and rushed out of the guild.

An Hour Later*

"Do we really have to ride the train?" Natsu complained.

"It's the fastest way to Crocus," Mira explained as she loaded her luggage on the overhead compartment.

"Yay, we're finally going to go swimming!" Lucy cheered.

On the ride, Natsu kept swaying back and forth, his face had a look of utter pain. Seeing this, Lucy gently pushed his head onto her lap and started stroking the salamander's hair.

"Lu-chan, what are you doing?" Levy asked.

"Oh, this is one way to sooth motion sickness," Lucy explained as Natsu began to calm down.

The Spirit Mage then began to sing, her voice echoing in the train car. Everyone was shocked, why was Lucy putting so much effort into making Natsu feel better?

About 2 hours Later*

"Natsu, we're here," Lucy shook Natsu.

"Wha?" Natsu mumbled, when did he fall asleep?

When Natsu noticed that he was lying on Lucy's lap, he quickly blushed and sat up. Lucy looked at the dragon slayer questionably and shrugged. When they were all out of the train, Lucy stretched, feeling the cool air hit her face, it was always so nice at Crocus.

"All right, lets take a carriage to our hotel," Mira said.

"No!" Natsu cried out.

"Come on, it'll be like ten minutes," Lucy said.

"No, I want to walk," Natsu complained.

"Fine," Lucy rolled her eyes and dragged her suitcase behind her.

They all walk through Crocus for another twenty minutes, looking at all the pretty decorations that hung from every building. Finally, they reached the five star hotel Mira rented for all of them, the walls were white marble and you could see a small pool on every balcony, enough for two people. Mira quickly checked in.

"And Natsu will be paired with Lucy!" Mira said with a smirk, Mira was pairing everybody for rooms.

"What?!" Lucy yelled and dropped her luggage.

"Well, there's more girls than boys and I rented two person rooms," Mira shrugged helplessly.

"Whatever," Lucy grumbled as everyone's gaze was turned to her, their thoughts were all the same.

"Come on Lucy, lets go!" Natsu said and dragged the blond to the stairs.

"Nastu!" Lucy yelled when they finally made it to their hotel room.

"What?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head in annoyance. Why was she roomed with this pyromaniac? Why couldn't she have shared a room with Wendy or Erza? The blond Mage quickly unpacked her stuff, using her half of the room to its maximum.

"So when are we going to meet everyone Luce?" Natsu asked while he watched TV.

"We're suppose to meet them in half an hour," Lucy replied as she finished putting her soaps in the bathroom.

Half an Hour Later*

"So are you guys ready?" Mira asked.

"Yea," Lucy mumbled.

She had in a white bikini and an orange sundress over it, her hair tied up into two pony tails. Mira smiled, she had in a red bikini with purple roses, she was wearing a strapless summer dress that reached her knees.

"Alright, the water park is waiting for us!" Mira said and everybody cheered.

At the Water Park*

"Wow!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yea, this is so beautiful," Lucy gushed.

They all have arrived and checked in at the most popular water park in Fiore an now Lucy knew why. They were inside a mirror dome that reflected light like sunshine, pools were everywhere as huge slides rocketed to the peak of the dome. To explain it in a nutshell, this place was freaking awesome.

"Last one in is a potato!" Natsu yelled an made a run for it.

"Hold on, we need to change first," Erza grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

A couple minutes later, Lucy was enjoying a iced fruit smoothie and watched Natsu splash Gray. The blond giggle as she sipped her last drop of lemon wild cherries smoothie.

"Aren't you going to swim Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Yea," Lucy said and put the cup down.

So for half the day, everybody from Fairy Tail had fun, well, that is until Lucy spotted Natsu. While she was surfing in the deep end, she saw an airborne dragon slayer, flying over to the "Love Love Water Slide". Thinking that all of this wasn't going to end well, she hopped off her board and rushed up the stairs of the humongous slide.

"Gray-sama!" Lucy heard Juvia yell as she saw the ice Mage and Lyon fall into the slide. Grabbing on to each other in the process.

Lucy giggled, it was like a drama here.

"Help!" She heard Natsu scream.

"Natsu!" The blond said when she spotted the pink haired Mage, trapped on top of the plastic heart overlooking the yellow slide.

On quick thinking, Lucy jumped on the slide alone and ran in the water, risking her life for her best friend. Lucy flipped over Gray and Lyon, snickering at them, and slid right under Natsu.

"Natsu, hang on!" Lucy cried.

"Uh...Lucy?" Natsu was suffering from major motion sickness.

Quickly, Lucy stood up again, her legs wavering a bit. She held her breath and jumped up, grabbing onto the heart and swinging her legs over Natsu, pulling him downwards while she was falling at top speed. There was a splash and Lucy opened her eyes, shrieking when she founds herself on the semi-unconscious dragons slayer, her hips between his legs.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Huh?" Natsu mumbled and regained his composer, blushing when noticed his arms wrapping itself around Lucy's waist.

Lucy was blushing so much, her face was redder than a tomato. To pass the embarrassment, she look around to see that Juvia was still standing there, Gray and Lyon looking incredibly gay, Erza being held by Jellal, Gajeel embracing Levy, and Evergreen lyring on an a rock. The blond sighed and look back to see a blushing Natsu, his face flushed like a pepper.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"N-n-nothing!" Natsu stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Lucy prompted.

But before Natsu could say anything, Lucy felt cold, then saw the water freezing up on the slide. Panicking, the Spirit Mage grabbed onto Nastsu and hoped that she won't fall off the thing.

"Save me!" Lucy screamed.

"Hang on, just don't yell in my ear," Natsu said and grabbed on tighter to Lucy.

Lucy felt herself being lifted up. She lift her head to see that she was flying, well, falling actually. The blond was falling off the slide with Natsu, that stupid idiot jumped, they were miles up!

"Natsu, are you stupid?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Relax, we're almost down so chill," Natsu said and pulled Lucy tighter.

"Stop grabbing me so hard!" Lucy blushed furiously.

"You're going to fall if don't Luce," Natsu said pointedly.

By then, they were near the ground so Natsu did a flip to soften the impact. The Spirit Mage felt her feet make contact with the ground and opened one eye. Lucy sighed, relieved that she wasn't damaged or frozen.

"Thanks Natsu," the blond said and let go.

"Um...Luce," Natsu flushed.

Lucy looked down and shrieked. Her bikini top had somehow fallen off. The blond then slapped the dragon slayer and covered her breasts.

"Geez Luce, you didn't have to be that rough," Natsu said and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Whatever," Lucy grumbled, by then, she had her bikini back on.

"Look out!" somebody screamed.

Lucy could feel it before she saw it. Coldness was seeping into her skin, the temperature dropped about 20 degrees. Gray and Lyon had frozen the whole water park, the dome, the slide, and the pools.

"Gray!" Erza hollered.

"E-Erza?" Gray said nervously.

The Titania marched to Gray and dragged him into a bush, yelps of pain could be heard a couple of minutes later. Lucy had to smile at this, it was so typical of Erza.

"Hey Luce, wanna go eat something?" Natsu asked.

"No!" Lucy said, she was still embarrassed about that last thing.

"Are you still embarrassed about that?" Natsu complained.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed and stormed off, she was going back to her room no matter what.

"Girls," Natsu mumbled to himself.

Back At The Hotel*

Lucy was blushing furiously as she slammed the door, she was safely back inside her hotel room. Even though she knew it was no big deal to lose her bikini top, she just didn't want Natsu to be there.

"What am I going to do now?" The blond mumbled to herself.

Lucy took a quick shower and changed into jeans. When she was just putting on her tank top, the door busted open to reveal a sweaty Natsu.

"Natsu, knock next time!" Lucy exclaimed and pulled down her top.

"Jeez, why are you so high strung today Luce?" Natsu flopped down on the bed.

"Go take a shower, you're making the sheets smell sweaty!" The blond Mage grumbled.

"Then sleep on your side," Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, thanks to Mira, Lucy had to share a room and a bed with the dragon slayer!

"Whatever, go take a shower," Lucy said.

"Fine," Natsu mumbled.

It was fairly dark outside, maybe at the tip of sunset. Crocus was as beautiful as ever, even seeing the edge of it was beautiful. Lucy smiled, it's been a long time since she's been this relaxed, she was always on edge at the Grand Magic Games but now she could just relax.

"Hey Luce, can I use your shampoo?" She heard Natsu tell through the bathroom door.

"What, no!" She cried.

Without thinking, she flung herself through the bathroom door. Natsu was behind the shower door, wearing nothing. The blond blushed bright red, she just wanted her shampoo back but why was she blushing at the sight of a naked Natsu?

"Luce?" Natsu called.

"S-shut up and d-don't use my shampoo," Lucy stumbled on her words and ran out of the bathroom.

For the next five minutes, the Sprit Mage sat on the bed, catching her breath. Why was she so flushed to see Natsu without his clothes? While Lucy sat there, she heard the water turn off and footsteps. Natsu came out in black jeans and a red T-shirt, his hair damp.

"Hey Luce," Natsu grinned.

"Hmph," Lucy grumbled.

"Hey, you were the one that barged in on me," Natsu said.

"But you were the one threatening to use my shampoo," Lucy retorted angrily.

Natsu chuckled and sat down the bed, a strong scent of soap was radiating off him. The blond couldn't take his gaze and broke.

"What do want?" Lucy finally turned her attention to the smug dragon slayer.

"For you to stop being mad at me," Natsu replied.

"Can't make any promises," the Spirit Mage said as the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, come down for dinner," Mira's voice echoed.

"Sure thing Mira, I'll be right down," the blond said cheerily and hung up.

"Dinner?" Natsu asked.

"Yea, come on."

After Dinner*

"Man I'm stuffed," the pink haired Mage said as he re-entered the hotel room.

"It's because you hogged most of the food," Lucy came in a minute later and shut the door.

Dinner was fabulous, they had steak and potatoes. Lucy yawned, it was getting really late. She went into the bathroom so she can change into her pajamas which really was just an oversized shirt.

"Natsu, go brush your teeth," Lucy came out if the bathroom with a blue toothbrush in her hands.

"Whatever Mom," Natsu rolled eyes playfully.

When everything was settle, Lucy could see Natsu's shadows through the blankets, the moon was out tonight. Suddenly, Natsu's arm draped across her stomach, making the blond squeak.

"Mmm, Lucy..." Natsu murmured.

"W-what?" Lucy said, it was obvious he was talking in his sleep.

"I love you," Natsu said.

"Hah?!"

"I love you very much Lucy," Natsu mumbled.

"Well...um...I love you too?" Her confession came out as a question.

Hearing this, Natsu rolled over and dragged Lucy to his chest. Surprised, the blond Mage didn't know what to do, she had never experienced this at all. Finally deciding to let it slide, she cuddled up to Natsu and placed her forehead on his chest, feeling his warm heartbeat.

"Good night Natsu," Lucy mumbled and went to sleep.

What she didn't know though was that the dragon slayer was wide awake, smirking to himself.

**So did you enjoy it? It just came to me while I was dying in the heat outside. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review, sorry if this story spoils anything in the OVA! **


End file.
